In our lifetime, getting people (especially children) to make their beds can be a trying ordeal. This can be attributed largely to the fact that it can be both difficult to get the bed made correctly because of alignment problems and also because the task is not considered fun.
Further, organization of the area around a person's bed can be problematic. Children like to have personal articles such as favorite toys, books, games and so forth within easy reach of their bed. This plethora of articles can make for a messy area around the bed and can leave the child and parents feeling less than happy with the result.
Bedding alignment issues have been attempted to be solved in the prior art by a variety of measures such as alignment buttons at the bottom of the bed. However, this is not a complete solution because the buttons at the bottom of the bed do not necessarily assure alignment of sheets, blankets and comforters at the head of the bed.
As for the problem of organizing the bed area, this has been attempted to be solved in the prior art by inventions such as pockets attached to various bedding materials such as pillow cases, comforters, blankets and so forth. This solution is not optimum because the pockets and storage spaces on the bedding material can make the bedding more complicated both to manufacture in the first place and can be uncomfortable for a user while trying to sleep.
It would be a significant improvement in the art and technology to enable beds to be made more easily and to have bedding materials that make organization of the bedroom better and neater. Specifically, an improvement in the art would be if there were technology that allowed alignment of both the foot area of the bed and the head of the bed. More specifically, an improvement in the art would be if storage areas for personal items could be included as part of the total bedding system, but that is not necessarily an integral part of the standard sheets, blankets or comforters.